


chase the greener road [Indefinite Hiatus]

by sickly



Series: Human AU [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/pseuds/sickly
Summary: The change will be gradual, slow and painstaking, but there will be change nonetheless. The only things she can’t see changing are the pleasant weight in her chest, the undeniable feelings she has for Hades, or how content she is. Things morph into different things all the time, but this—the feeling of Hades' hand in her own—this will remain the same.—There are things about Hades and Persephone's relationship that they never thought to address before—or maybe they just didn't want to. But in the face of adversity, they must learn to navigate certain things—elitism, snide whispers, and an old friend—together.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565035
Comments: 40
Kudos: 193





	chase the greener road [Indefinite Hiatus]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks. She's here. The "touch this foolish heart" sequel that nobody particularly asked for, but boy did I want to write it. More author’s notes to be added eventually.
> 
> Please enjoy!

There’s just something about a clear sky in the city.

It’s a rarity, something to take advantage of. If it’s not clouds, it’s smog creating a buffer between them and the stars. Admittedly, there aren’t many stars to begin with, but that’s what makes them all the more beautiful. They’re something to cherish when there are only a handful of them. Orion has begun to dip westward, towards the ocean, as California temperatures begin to rise, slowly, but surely. Persephone notes this change as she sticks her hand out the window of the car, grasping at the moisture in the warming air that glides through her fingers. Even so, a slight chill nips at her, goosebumps forming on the skin of her arm. She can thank the ocean for that. As she looks out off the coast, she tries to make out the horizon, where the ocean meets sky, but it’s a dark expanse of nothingness, terrifyingly beautiful.

Without really meaning to, she sighs, and draws her hand back into the car. 

It’s only a moment later when there’s a different hand taking hold of her left one, familiar and warm. She can’t believe her heart still jolts at the feeling of it, singing to her so soft as she turns to look at him. 

“You’ve been quiet,” Hades says, his thumb already rubbing nonsensical shapes into the back of Persephone’s hand. She can’t help the small smile that tugs at her lips. Even though his eyes are on the road, she can see the small glance that he makes just to look at her, even for just a moment. “Everything okay?”

“Just being existential,” she tells him, the hint of a lilt in her voice. It draws a small laugh from him, and she may smile just a little wider. 

“Oh? Well, maybe this will ease your mind: proportionately, we’ve explored more of space than we have our own oceans,” he informs her with a technical voice. 

Persephone _groans_ , shaking her head with a scrunched up nose. “That does not, _at all_ , ease my mind! You can’t just say that stuff when we’re driving next to the ocean!”

“I thought you were having fun being existential!” Hades tries desperately to contain his laughter, but it spills out in the form of that deep belly laugh that she adores so, so much. It’s contagious, so she giggles along with him, unable to stop herself. Not that she wants to at all anyways. 

“Don’t make me regret saying _yes_ , Hades,” she says, wiggling her left hand in his grasp. The playfulness is still in her voice, matching the coy smile on her lips now. Once he’s stopped laughing, she feels him begin to toy with the ring on her ring finger then, twisting it around. She hears a wistful sigh escape his lips. Hades looks over at her for another brief second, just to see the look on her face. The fond smile he wears warms Persephone’s heart, maybe too much. She doesn’t know how much more she can take of this, of being so in love that it hurts sometimes. 

“I’m joking, by the way,” she adds with a much softer voice, a genuine one. All she hears from Hades is a hum, and she lets him pull her hand to his lips so he can press the sweetest of kisses to the back of it, then to her ring. That beautiful, heart-wrenching ring that made her cry far too much when she learned what it was, _who_ it belonged to. Maybe her heart flutters helplessly. Maybe nothing can convince her that she’d _ever_ regret saying _Yes_ to him when he dropped down on one knee. 

Sinking into her seat, Persephone only smiles to herself. She lets Hades hold her hand the entire rest of the way down PCH while she watches the ocean, waiting for some sort of change in the sky, or the sound of the waves barreling onto shore. It never comes, of course. But that’s all right. She knows in a few months, Orion will have disappeared to make room for the summer constellations. June beetles will be out to terrorize the town, the sun will be unbearable once more, and clear skies will be less of an acquaintance, and more of a friend as the days grow longer. The change will be gradual, slow and painstaking, but there will be change nonetheless. The only things she can’t see changing are the pleasant weight in her chest, the undeniable feelings she has for Hades, or how content she is. Things morph into different things all the time, but this—the feeling of Hades’ hand in her own—this will remain the same.

On their drive home, the clock eventually strikes midnight, and a new day begins.

Earth enters a new star sign. The northern hemisphere says _hello_ to a new season. Change perches on that dark horizon.

 _Spring_. 


End file.
